Truth Prevails
by Tetra2
Summary: A story based around an Admiral and his veteran crew about to venture into the Delta Quadrant. But what they find will challenge them like it has with many other veteran Captain's and crews.
1. Chapter 1

Admiral Aires stood on the lower part of the bridge of the USS Challenger, a Tactical Odyssey Class ship. The Odyssey class was the premier class of ship for the Federation and is the pinnacle of the Federation's ship building talents. It is a highly versitle class as shown with the three variants of it. It can be fit for Exploration and Research, and when needed can be refitted for war. The Admiral stood at parade rest, shoulders spaced arms length apart and his hands held behind his back. He stared out into the empty void of space which surrounded his ship, gazing at the stars.

Admiral James Tetra Aires was a human born and raised in Buenos Aires, Argentina. And the last name is no coincidence, his family was named after the city. He rose through the Commisioned ranks of Starfleet quickly during the Klingon and Romulan conflicts. By the time the renewed Borg threat had past and the Breen decided to show their ugly heads he was already a Vice Admiral. Although, he is quite young to be an admiral. Only in his mid twenties. It just goes to show how far education has gone in the 24th Century.

While a standardized intergalactic currency has been established, Energy Credits, the need for lots of financial growth and the furtherment of a persons financial assets has remained relatively dormant for the galactic community. Many scholars preach and argue that now the beauty in this society is that now people shouldn't be too concerned with how much wealth they have, they should be concerned with how they morally live life and how they can morally improve themselves and others.

Aires was now part of Starfleet Medical Command's fleet [MEDCOMM] as one of its main support ships and escorts for the more support and defense oriented medical ships and transports.

"Mr. Kized"

"Aye sir?"

"Take us in".

"Aye-aye".

The USS Challenger then turned to starboard and engaged it's impulse drive heading through the Iconian gateway to the Delta Quadrant.


	2. Chapter 2

The USS Challenger's bridge was rocking and shaking as Phaser fire and incoming Antiproton beams collided with the ships shields.

"Lieutenant, fire Quantum torpedoes! Full spread!" Screamed Admiral Aires over the sound of fire and debris crashing down.

"Aye-Aye sir!" The Lieutenant shouted back as she quickly input the command. Twelve Quantum torpedoes quickly shot out of the Challenger's forward torpedo launchers colliding into the shields of a Voth Dreadnought, however they did little damage to the actual Voth ship. The Challenger being an Odyssey class was quite big, surpassing the Sovereign and Galaxy class in size and firepower however on its own a Voth Dreadnought can be a tough foe-especially when it has an escort complement of Voth frigates.

The USS Challenger destroyed all the Voth Frigates however the combined firepower of the frigates and the dreadnought disabled the Challenger's shields.

"How much longer until our reinforcements get here?!" The Admiral asked shouting.

An ensign responded "Fifteen more minutes-" The ensign was cut off by a Lieutenant Commander,

"Sir, Borg signatures are incoming, they're warping into this system. Twenty kilometers off of our starboard bow!"

As the Borg Cubes closed in they opened a channel to the Challenger.

"They're hailing us!"

"Put it through!" Aires said as he regained his balance from the last volley of Antiproton beams that slammed into the ships hull. A Blonde Female Human wearing a grey outfit appeared with a part of a Borg sensor unit on one eye.

"This is Seven-of-Nine hailing the Federation starship Challenger, the Borg Cooperative has come to aid you." The Bridge crew's expression changed from fearful and desperate to hopeful and energetic.

"Glad to have you with us, we could use all the help we can get." The channel was closed as the two Borg Cooperative Cubes took up positions and began to draw the Voth's fire away. As this happened they also began draining the Voth's shields, the Challenger then swooped in seizing the opportunity, firing a Haergh'pang Radiation Torpedo and twenty Quantum torpedoes at the Voth ship. The Voth exploded into a ball of fire and debris began to spread out across space.

Suddenly five ships, Federation, Romulan, and Klingon came out of Warp.

"We're being hailed by the lead ship sir." Admiral Aires looked at the ensign.

"Put it through."

A Romulan male stood on the bridge of his ship and spoke.

"I see the situation has been dealt with and handled and that we're late."

Aires replied, "Yes it has, by our new Borg Cooperative friends." Suddenly the two Borg Cubes wraped out of the system.

"Well Admiral, we will escort the Challenger back to the Sphere where your ship can undergo repairs."

"Very well," the Admiral said agreeing, "Challenger out."

The fleet of ships came about and powered up their warp drives and warped out heading back to the Dyson Sphere to joint command.


End file.
